


Daemons

by WriteReal



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Book: The Golden Compass, Close to canon in many ways, Daemons, F/F, F/M, Pat Bi-Sexual, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteReal/pseuds/WriteReal
Summary: Oliver and Felicity rely on and trust each other but they are afraid to be more. Surprising forces push the issue. This is firmly set in the Arrow universe but adds the twist of Daemons. Oliver and Felicity dance around their feelings, and Felicity is more adventurous than in canon. This may progress to mature or explicit, but there will be no threesomes or more.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of popped up out of nowhere, and I would PLEASE love some prompt suggestions as I have no idea where this is going. I'm sorry I'm posting this intead of continuations of my WIPs. I will get to them, especially "Inevitable Truth" which has had upates devored by multiple hard drive crashes. I'll also work past the criticisms of Valkerie to finish that. Promise and pinky swear. Just keep poking at me in comments at at @WriteReal1 on Twitter.

Felicity was moving to the beat of the music, her hips swaying to the pounding base as the rest of her writhed in communion. She threw her head back and laughed even though the sound was swallowed by the music booming through the club. She twirled herself in a circle and connected with another warm, female body, and ground herself against it. Sara, eyes bright and twinkling, responded in kind. They slid closer to each other, almost, but not quite, touching, their eyes locked, their bodies moving in time. It was just them, right now, and that was all that mattered. They moved and breathed and reveled.

Then, a prickle ratcheted down Felicity’s spine, and she wrenched her head to the right and met the eyes of her daemon. Meg, a ferret, her black eyes boring into Felicity while the black whiskers in her white muzzle trembled, strained to get a message to Felicity.

“He is here. You must leave the dance floor!”

Felicity tossed her head and rose up on her tip toes – even higher than her five inch stilettoes – and looked towards the door. Sure enough, there he was; Oliver Queen, his majestic snow leopard daemon at his side, strolling through the front doors looking like the Lord & Master he was. Felicity snarled, her lips drawing back and her teeth bare to the world. He could lord and master over others as much as he wanted. She was no serf to him or anyone else. 

A soft caress on her arm brought Felicity’s attention back to herself and she smiled as Sara cocked her head and smiled while her fingertips stroked up and down Felicity’s forearm. Felicity knew foreplay when she saw it. Sara wanted to take things to the ‘next’ level. 

Felicity pondered on it. She was attracted to Sara; more than she had been attracted to other women and had been since they met. That included the three women she had had sex with. But, sex with Sara would be complicated. Sara AND her sister had slept with and had relationships with Oliver. Oliver was her boss and her crime-fighting partner, and Sara didn’t really know about the last part. She knew Oliver was the Hood or the Arrow or the Green Arrow or WHATEVER people were calling him these days. She didn’t know that Felicity was one third of the team that made up that urban not-so-legend.

Felicity smiled at Sara and then gently and deliberately stepped away from Sara’s touch. Sara frowned, clearly disappointed, and cocked her head, assessing Felicity’s body language. Felicity knew she was sending out conflicting signals. She had been thoroughly enjoying dancing with Sara, and she had liked the touch of the other’s woman fingers on her skin. But the whole thing was too complicated so she was going to have to regretfully step back from those feelings.

Sara regarded her somberly, her head still cocked, assessing, when a shadow – nay, a presence – loomed over both of them and they turned towards it. “It” was Oliver, clad in an obscenely expensive suit, sans tie, his eyes locked onto Felicity. 

His blue eyes bored into her.

Ignoring the obvious disinterest, Sara piped up. “Hey Ollie. What’s up?”

Oliver’s head whipped towards Sara, whose eyes widened. Oliver took in a deep breath and forcibly made his muscles relax.

“Not much,” he said, somewhere closer to clipped but trying to amiable. “Just busy. How are you?”

Sara tipped her head to the other side and gave him a wide, slow smile. “Good.”

Oliver smiled back, but there was a little too much canine showing, and both women saw it. He turned his attention back to Felicity.

“Felicity, I know it’s the weekend, and you’re not at work, but I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment about an IT matter? It’s rather urgent.”

Felicity nodded slowly and then turned to give Sara a brief smile. She couldn’t say no, could she? Her boss was asking nicely, and he was the scion of the Queen family. No one said no to them. 

Oliver’s hand pressing against the small of her back as they left the dance floor made Felicity clench her teeth and grind them. On the one hand; it was ostentatious. She did not need to be guided across the room just because she was a woman. On the other hand, his fingers were warm and rough against her bare skin, and they made her want to spin around and slam her mouth and body against his.

They worked their way past the nearest bar and into a semi-private corner where their daemons waited. Tam sat up on her back feet and focused on Felicity, ignoring the snow leopard that dwarfed her. As soon as Felicity stepped close, Tam leaped onto Felicity’s shoulder and wound her tail around Felicity’s throat.

Oliver’s daemon, Bow, rubbed her face against his legs and purred loudly. Oliver’s hand dropped to her broad, furry head and rubbed it. For at least the hundredth time, Felicity mused on why Oliver’s daemon was a female when most daemons were the same gender as their humans. It sure as hell wasn’t because Oliver was feminine. He was definitely 100% male.

“What is it?” Felicity asked, louder than she would have liked, but the music didn’t leave her much choice.

“Dig wants to know if you want a Belly Buster or a Big-Big Belly Buster.”

Felicity drew back and glared up at her boss/quasi-boss.

“You pulled me off the dance floor for THAT?” she snapped. “Oliver, I was dancing. I like dancing. We aren’t supposed to meet in the bunker for another two hours.”

He tilted his head and offered her a small, smug smile. 

“I just do what I’m told.”

Felicity snorted. “The hell you do. This is all you. Dig’s probably at home watching some sports thing right now.”

Oliver’s shit-eating grin confirmed her suspicions and she punched him in the shoulder.

“Damn it, Oliver. I spend eight hours a day working for Queen Consolidated, and the majority of my nights helping the Star City vigilante. Don’t I get a couple of hours to myself?”

Instantly, Oliver recoiled, and she regretted her words. She wasn’t angry. She’d happily spend her time with Oliver and Dig. She just wasn’t sure what he wanted. Clearly, there was nothing on deck, so why pull her aside now?

Oliver straightened up, his spine stiffening, and he stepped half a pace back. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have interrupted you. I’ll see you later.”

He turned to go, but Felicity caught his arm, stopping him.

“Oliver,” she said as gently as she could, “you know I'm happy to help. I just don’t know what you need from me right now.”

For a second, a split second, she thought she saw longing in his eyes before they shuttered. Felicity felt her heart plummet. He was going into Remote Oliver mode. She hated Remote Oliver mode.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “There’s nothing urgent—“

Felicity squeezed his (extremely large and hard) bicep gently. “There’s nothing going on?”

He shook his head and made to pull away from her, but she held fast. She stepped up closer to him and felt him take in a quick breath.

“So, we have some time?”

“Yes,” he said, his eyes zeroed in on hers.

She smiled and licked her lips, surprised when his eyes tracked her tongue.

“Good. Then we have time to dance.”

She let go of his arm and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the dance floor. Instantly, Oliver stiffened even more and locked his legs.

“I don’t dance,” he said firmly. “Ever.”

Felicity laughed at him, and despite their huge size and strength difference, she tugged him forward another step. 

“You’re going to tonight, Mr. Queen. Right now.”

The billionaire-scion-vigilante-bad-ass was completely deer-in-headlights.

“No,” he croaked.

“Yes,” Felicity purred, and used every ounce of strength she had to yank time towards the dance floor.


	2. Progress of the fun kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is in charge.

So, the first weirdness was that Oliver’s daemon, Bow, did not want him on the dance floor without her. After allowing Felicity to drag him into the gyrating crowd, and let’s be clear that he did allow it, he told Bow to go back to the sidelines. The leopard snarled at him, her long fangs glinting in the blinding lights, and her golden eyes landed on Felicity for a moment. Oliver growled low in his chest, and the big cat turned on her paws and made her way back to the alcove where Tam hand settled herself.

Felicity had no mercy. Oliver was in a full suit, which was not conducive to dancing, but she wasn’t giving him any quarter. The man liked to sweat while torturing her with the salmon ladder and the boxing dummies. He could damned well sweat moving to the beat.

Once they were where she wanted them, Felicity started to move to the heavy drum and base beat. Automatically, her arms rose up above her head, and her hips started to swivel. Oliver looked like a doomed deer on a dark highway. His body was stiff and his barely there shifting of weight from foot to foot looked like it was killing him.

She leaned forward and shouted into his ear.

“You need to relax. Close your eyes and focus on the beat and nothing else.”

Oliver nodded, but his body movements didn’t change. Felicity watched him with dismay, wondering how in the world to help him chill. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head, and she stepped forward and pressed her body against his.

Surprise and heat flared in his eyes before he doused both and titled his head at her in question. She grinned and laughed. Then she reached out and captured his hands and placed them low on her hips, which were still undulating to the beat.

“Close your eyes,” she said. She saw the surprise and wariness in his eyes and she returned them with a soft smile. “Trust me.”

Oliver nodded and then closed his big hands around her hips and his eyes fluttered twice before the lids fell and stayed closed. Felicity grinned wider and started to move her hips more, the dips going lower, the highs going higher, all in a slow, sensual circle. Oliver swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing hard in this throat.

She leaned forward and breathed into his ear.

“Keep your eyes closed and follow me. Breathe. Move. Feel.”

It took a couple of songs. Actually, it took three songs before Oliver fell into the feeling of the rhythm. Until his brain shut down, until his hands moved the feel of Felicity’s hips and ribcage in his arms, pressing into his chest and then up to his brain. Oliver kept his eyes closed and bowed his head, his forehead pressed against the side of Felicity’s head.

Finally, they moved together. Oliver…let go. He placed his complete trust in his partner’s hands, and even though it was just dancing, something so small and unimportant, he relinquished his long-seated dislike of dancing and trusted her. 

She did not disappoint. She pulled him closer, and closer, until their shoulder and hips bumped each other. She pulled his head down to hers and her breath fanned across his face and his wafted over hers. She willed him to feel and not think.

Then, after several minutes and a few songs, the DJ slowed it down and told his crowd to pull each other close and sway. Oliver’s eyes popped open and Felicity shook her head, and used both of the fingers on her hands to swipe down Oliver’s eyes and onto his cheeks. She didn’t say a word, trusting that her soft flesh relayed her message. Stay in the zone. Feel. Don’t think. Move and breathe. Trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance, dance, dance!

Bow stomped to the far side of the room next to the bar and glared at Tam, who was sitting up on her back feet, watching Oliver and Felicity dance, her whiskers twitching in excitement.

Bow snarled silently at the daemon who completely ignored her. Bow huffed, and then turned herself into a circle until everything felt right and then sank onto the floor and put her head on her front legs. Oliver was uncomfortable and yet happy at the same time. He desperately wanted to leave the dance floor and yet wouldn’t no matter what happened. It was confusing and maddening to her. 

Not two feet from her, Tam settled down on to her back paws and then shifted forward until her whole front was on the floor. Even with the pounding, pulsating music in her ears, Bow could hear the ferret’s contented sigh as she gazed in the direction of her person.

“You’re pathetic,” Bow snarled at Tam, not even bothering to look at the inferior creature.

“Piss off,” Tam said lightly. “Our people are having fun together. Stop being such a buzzkill.”

Bow whipped her head to the side and glared at the other daemon. “Buzzkill?” She sneered. “What, do you consult the Urban Dictionary to see how you should talk?”

Tam leveled her with a look. “If I did, Buzzkill would be found about..oh, ten years ago.” She arched an invisible eyebrow. “So, don’t pass judgment on what you don’t understand.”

Bow shot to her feet and lunged forward until she towered over the ferret daemon, who looked not one bit perturbed.

“You don’t get to speak to me like that. I am your superior!”

Tam straight-out laughed at her. “Oh stop, please. Have you met my person? She’s so much smarter, so much more educated, so much more capable than yours. Fine; yours shoots arrows at people and growls into a voice modulator. Whoop de do! Felicity is going to change the world with her brains and her tech.”

Bow wanted to snatch up the other daemon and rend her with her claws, but she knew that she couldn’t. Not just because she secretly knew that Tam was right but because Oliver would be furious with her. When it was the two of them out on the streets, he gave her full rein. She could bring down the bad guys, use her teeth and claws all she wanted. When it came to friends, when it came to Felicity, Bow had to be paws off.

Bow snarled silently at Tam and then resolutely turned her attention to the dance floor. Oliver and Felicity were marginally visible among the undulating crowd and so she was going to have to be satisified with that. Her golden eyes roamed the whole club, looking for danger. Oliver was hers, to protect, to guard, to keep safe. She would sooner die than shirk that duty. 

There were at least four ‘influencers’ in the club that night who were 100 percent focused on Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. There were a lot more focused on Oliver, but most of them discounted Felicity. She was a “no one”. She was pretty, in a nerdy sort of way, but she was not the model/gorgeous/legsuntilforever type that he had always preferred. He was dancing with her for the moment. So what?

The ones that were zeroed in on them were surprised and excited to see the Queen scion actually dancing and seeming to enjoy it. Every single one of them had wondered – okay, fantasized – about what it would be like to dance with Oliver Queen. They had hoped that they would be the ONE to coax him on to the dance floor and watch him enjoy it. But, it wasn’t any of them. It was this unknown and irrelevant IT girl. The fact that she really didn’t care about how big of a deal this was stung even more. 

Felicity didn’t know what other people were thinking or feeling as she and Oliver danced, but she knew how it felt. She wasn’t his type. He didn’t appear to be falling-down drunk. People wanted to know ‘why her?’ 

Well, fuck them. She didn’t owe anyone any answers, and she sure as shit wasn’t going to let them in on all the ways she and Oliver were connected. How much they relied on each other. The others could wonder and gossip and huff at her all they wanted. Oliver was not a prize to be won at a rigged county fair carnival game. He was a human being with a big heart and a lot of pain. If she could alleviate that pain for even a few moments, then that was what she would do. Fuck anyone who thought she was a nobody, digging gold from the Queen fortune. She loved this man. She would die for him.

Which was…whoa. Where did that come from? She’d always had a big heart, but she’d never pledged to die for someone, How did Oliver call this need forth from her? Holy Marie Mother Of Google. How had she gotten here? 

For the very first time in his life, closed his eyes, and gave himself over to the music. It did not matter how he looked, or who he was, or who was watching. There was a beat that thrummed in his blood and pounded in his chest. He inhaled the rhythm and swallowed the bass. Every part of him pulsed with the music. The sounds had colors and the touches had pictures. He was caught in the lifeblood of sound and of all the people who had made it and all of the people who shared it. He was no longer alone. He was one of many in a sea of feeling. 

When the music slowed and he found himself pressed up against a flushed and softly smiling Felicity, he didn’t want to pull away. His hindbrain told him to breathe deep and enjoy. His frontal cortex was blaring, “Danger! Danger, Will Robinson!” He hated his frontal cortex.

So…he struggled. He gulped. He side-eyed the others on the floor, looking for cues, for guidance as to how he should react.

Then, she pulled him close. Their chests were touching. Her arms were slung around his neck, and his arms were fastened around her waist. He stepped forward and every part of their torsos were touching. Not too much. Not so deeply that she could feel his…reaction. He didn’t want to spoil this with his physical reaction. She wasn’t just someone he wanted to take and conquest and forget. He did not want her to think that for even a moment. 

Well, Bow surmised, it had to happen, trying to calm herself with reason. Right? The two humans were wildly attracted o each other. They were friends. They meant a great deal to each other. So…sex was a natural progression of their relationship. Right?

OH! But Bow HATED it! This was not the Oliver she had known her entire life. He enjoyed. He teased. He…forgot. He dismissed. But, this woman, he did not do any of that with. This woman… Felicity…she was different. She was more. That scared Bow. She and her person had been together all their lives, and now everything was changing. She did not fear losing him. They were bound forever. Her fear was that they would not understand each other. She need him like she needed air, and she knew he needed her the dame way. They MUST come to an understanding, or else they would both live out the rest of their lives not only in misery, but as half alive. They were bound to each other, no matter what. 

What Bow did not understand, but Tam did, was that Felicity was not trying to seduce Oliver into her bed. She was trying to connect, and help Oliver understand how people interacted with each other outside the bounds of insane wealth or prejudiced labeling. Oliver was not who all those strangers thought he was, and he did not need to restrict himself to their understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver only dances when dragged on to the floor. What happens next? Give me some prompts. Let's blow the doors off of Oliver's reluctance to dance!


End file.
